Hellcome
by Sybile
Summary: Bienvenue en enfer, où le temps n'a plus de prise. Générations se mêlent, âmes s'entre choquent pour qu'en sorte un futur incertain...


**Chapitre I:**

Le trio rouge et or arrivait pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, la septième plus exactement. Le trio? Non… Un duo seulement pour ce premier soir…

-"Tu sais où est Hermione?"

-"Ron, depuis le mois d'Août nous avons passé tout notre temps ensemble: Magie, Quidditch, drague désastreuse…"

A cette phrase tout deux eurent un petit rictus, en pensant à un épisode particulièrement désastreux de leur été.

-"… Si je savais quelque chose sur Hermione, tu le saurais aussi!

La cérémonie du Choixpeau était terminée, et le Professeur Dumbledore allait annoncer les différents changements de cette année, tant au niveau des professeurs, que des nouvelles recommandations de sécurité. Il allait prendre la parole lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle furent ouvertes. Hermione arrivait en courant, essoufflée…

-"Ex…. Ex… Excusez-moi Professeur, mais j'ai du …"

-"Vous êtes toute pardonnée Miss Granger, regagnez votre table"

Dumbledore arborait, comme à son habitude, un sourire bienveillant. Hermione n'était pas la seule à avoir le souffle coupé. En effet, la jeune Gryffondor avait quelque peu changé pendant ces mois de vacances: ses longs cheveux bouclés étaient maintenant lissés. Son maquillage était un peu plus marqué. Elle s'empressa d'aller à sa table pour serrer Ron et Harry dans ses bras.

-"Coucou! Je suis contente de vous voir vous m'avez manqué!"

-"Pas tant que ça si on en juge la fréquence de tes lettres…"

Ron faisait semblant de bouder. Il ne répondait jamais aux lettres d'Hermione et maintenant il se mettait à faire la tête parce que celle-ci n'en avait pas écrite. Mais qu'importe, cela faisait plus d'histoires à raconter. Elle se mit entre les deux jeunes hommes.

-"Alors ces vacances?"

-"Géniales! On était chez Ron!"

Harry et Hermione adoraient la maison de Ron parce que tout y semblait encore plus magique qu'à Poudlard.

-"J'ai entendu dire que tu habitais tout seul Harry?" Dit Hermione en commençant à se servir.

-"Mais comment elle sait?"

-"Quoi après sept ans passés avec elle, tu t'étonnes encore?"

Harry adressa un sourire à Ron

-"C'est pas faux…"

-"Donc?" Hermione n'en savait pas davantage et était désireuse de savoir la suite.

-"Bah j'habite dans un coin sympa de Londres Moldue, c'est calme, c'est… moldu quoi. Et toi?"

-"Bah moi toujours chez mes parents…"

-"Tes vacances !"

-"Ah euh…. Bonnes vacances!"

Hermione restait cependant évasive sur ses vacances. Elle allongea son buste en tendant le bras pour attraper un plat

-"Hm je comprend pourquoi tu restes énigmatique…"

La manie d'Hermione d'observer tout partout commençait à déteindre sur Harry. Hermione tentait toujours d'attraper le plat.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Harry donna un cou de coude à Ron qui était en train de parler avec Neville. Il lui fit signe de regarder la chute de reins d'Hermione. Ron le regarda d'abord d'un air choqué.

-"Tu me demandes quand même pas de la mater!"

-"Mais non crétin regarde plus haut!"

Ron resta la bouche grande ouverte.

-"Mais Hermione!"

Ron était choqué

-"Quoi!"

-"C'est quoi ce tatouage!"

Demanda Harry avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Hermione arbora un léger sourire.

-"Oh ça…" Elle se racla la gorge "Bah c'est… un tatouage… " Et constatant l'incompréhension de Ron "c'est un truc moldu Ron: on te dessine sur le corps à l'aide d'une aiguille… Regardez-le il a été fait par un sorcier!"

En effet, en y regardant de plus près, le tatouage pouvait se mouvoir et changer de couleur. Il s'agissait d'un lion qui se cabrait, monté par une fée dont les ailes battaient. Le tatouage n'était pas très grand.

-"Tes parents t'ont laissé faire ça? Sir William Granger et sa femme Eileen t'ont laissé faire ça!"

En effet, Hermione était issue d'une famille moldue "noble", donc à cheval sur la bienséance.

-"Il savent pas…"

-"D'accord…"

Les deux jeunes hommes trouvaient cependant le tatouage très… sensuel.

-"A présent, laissez-moi vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs."

Dumbledore imposait toujours le respect dès le premier mot de sa phrase.

-"Tout d'abord, veuillez accueillir comme il se doit votre nouveau professeur de Divination: Mademoiselle Elerinna"

C'est alors qu'entra dans la Grande Salle une somptueuse jeune femme. Elle était toute de bleu pâle vêtu, les cheveux noirs jet en boucles anglaises lui tombaient dans le bas du dos. Elle avait des yeux vert émeraude.

-"Elle a pas de nom!"

-"Ron, les Elfes n'ont pas de nom de famille…"

-"Comment tu fais pour tout savoir!"

-"S'agit pas de tout savoir, y'a qu'à regarder ses oreilles…"

Hermione était exaspérée…

-"Ah oui…"

-"Votre professeur de botanique a jugé bon de prendre avec elle une assistante: veuillez donc donner le même accueil à la jeune Gayle Parkinson!"

-"Y'a un truc qui cloche! Pour une fois moi Ronald Weasley, je suis observateur, et je dis qu'une telle créature ne peut pas être une Parkinson."

-"Et à en juger par le regard que Pansy jette à l'assistante, elles son assez proches…"

En effet, Pansy jetait un regard noir à Gayle, et pas pour rien, Gayle n'était autre que la demi-sœur de Pansy, vélane pure…

Alors que tous les garçons restaient sous le charme de leurs nouveaux professeurs.

-"Madame Pomfresh à jugé tout aussi utile de prendre avec elle un assistant, si l'on peut dire ainsi…"

Hermione sembla tout à coup surexcitée, Harry et Ron ne comprenaient pas ce qui lui prenait tout à coup…

-"Diplômé d'Oxford, célèbre université moldue, mais aussi Interne brillant de Sainte Mangouste, il sera la deux fois par semaine, et s'occupera de quelques gardes de nuit: Je vous prie de ne pas donner trop de travail à Monsieur Collin Granger."

Harry et Ron tournèrent leur tête simultanément vers Hermione, qui arborait un grand sourire en faisant une geste de "oui" de la tête.

-"C'est mon frère! C'est pour ça que j'étais en retard, c'est lui qui m'a emmené après sa garde, mais il connaissait pas le chemin donc on s'est un peu perdu…"

Collin entra dans la Salle à son tour, et s'eut été un euphémisme que de dire que le couple Granger avaient parfaitement réussi ses enfants…

-"J'ai passé l'été avec lui"

Collin avança vers la table des professeurs tout en prenant soin d'aller embrasser sa petite sœur sur la joue. Il en profita pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille

-"Profite de ta popularité naissante auprès des filles de ce bahut…".

Toutes les filles n'avaient d'yeux que pour Collin, et se mettaient toute à faire un grand sourire à leur accès direct au jeune homme: Hermione.

Tout fût interrompu par un homme arrivant en trombe dans la Salle, sur le dos d'un Hippogriffe. Il sauta du dos de la créature pour aller se poster devant le Professeur Dumbledore. Il était couvert d'une cape qui cachait son corps et son visage.

-"Excusez mon retard, mais je…"

-"Soit! Vous vous êtes annoncé tout seul!"

Dumbledore parla à nouveau à voix haute.

-"Comme le Professeur Remus Lupin a souhaité prendre une année de congés pour raisons personnelles, il nous a recommandé son meilleur apprenti: son fils, Joshua Lupin!"

Joshua se tourna vers les élèves et retira sa cape. Ce fût instantané, il envoûta chaque jeune fille qui se trouvait dans la Salle. Même les professeurES n'y étaient pas indifférentes.

-"Est-ce qu'ils ont choisi les gens pour éviter tout contact physique entre élèves!"

Hermione sortit de sa contemplation

-"Quoi?"

-"Comment veux-tu qu'une seule fille nous regarde avec ces deux-la dans les parages!"

Hermione éclata de rire. Un rire dont elle avait le secret, un rire communicatif, qui attirait l'attention sans que celui-ci soit pour autant bruyant ou dérangeant. Ce rire lui permit d'échanger un regard avec le jeune professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

Le premier repas de l'année se termina dans un brouhaha sans pareil. Les professeurs étaient au centre de la conversation.

Toutes les maisons sortirent les unes après les autres pour se rendre dans les dortoirs, mais Hermione, maintenant préfète en chef, étaient restée avec les professeurs pour parler des dernières consignes. Cédric Diggory était présent aussi, il était le préfet de Poufsouffle… Il quitta cependant la Salle plus tôt que la rouge et or, qui elle, avait parlé un peu avec son frère.

-"Bonnes vacances Hermione?"

Cédric l'avait attendu à la sortie de la Salle… Depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, elle avait toujours eut un faible pour lui… Et il le savait, mais il l'avait toujours vue comme une amie. A présent, il voulait plus…

-"Euh oui Cédric, et toi?"

-"… Très bonnes aussi, hors mis quelques amis qui m'ont manqué…"

-"Ah?"

Hermione avait toujours eu l'habitude de n'être qu'une amie pour Cédric, elle ne voyait donc pas où il voulait en venir…

-"oui… comme une certaine demoiselle arborant depuis peu un tatouage pour le moins… attractif…"

Hermione sentit une montée d'adrénaline… elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, au bout de sept ans… Mais elle voulait être sûre… Cependant, elle n'en aurait pas l'occasion ce soir car, non loin de là, le jeune Malefoy les observait…

-"Diggory, t'as pas autre chose à faire?"

-"Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là!"

-"Va voir sur la chute de reins d'autres filles si elles ont pas de tatouages…"

Cédric regarda Hermione: il n'était pas du genre à envenimer une situation, et s'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Hermione se sentait bien avec lui. Ils se comprirent en un regard, et Cédric quitta le couloir.

Drago avança vers Hermione qui, reculant, se retrouva bientôt contre un mur.

-"Bonsoir mon amour…"

Drago mettait sa main sur la taille de la jeune femme, tout en attrapant son menton de l'autre main pour l'embrasser.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais!"

Elle se dégagea de lui pour aller carrément à l'autre bout du couloir, où Drago mis ses mains de chaque côté de son corps, contre l'autre mur, pour la bloquer.

-"Ne me dis pas que je ne t'ai pas manqué…"

Il penchait la tête pour tenter de l'embrasser de nouveau.

-"On est plus ensemble pour information! Et c'est de TA faute!"

-"Oh c'est vieux tout ça, et je suis fou de toi…"

-"Ca t'as pas empêché de me tromper avec une Serpentard!"

-"J'étais ivre, et qui plus est, cette nuit n'avait rien de comparable avec celles que j'ai passé avec toi: pas de passion, pas de chaleur, pas… d'amour…"

-"D'amour! Tu es un Malefoy que sais-tu de l'amour!"

-"Plus que ce crétin de Diggory!"

Hermione le gifla. Même dans leur séparation très dure, elle ne l'avait jamais giflé et ce geste n'était pas sans blesser le jeune homme.

-"Bébé…"

-"Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça! Ne m'appelle plus du tout d'ailleurs! Cédric vaut bien mieux que toi, il a des choses que tu n'auras jamais! Tu ne fais pas le poids contre lui!"

Drago baissa les yeux et Hermione partit.

-"Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça!"

C'est tout ce que Drago avait réussi à dire à Hermione qui s'éloignait…


End file.
